the best ending is a new beginning
by Fuutone
Summary: emiya shirou (ubw verse) became a counter guardian but he did make a contract before accepting. Alaya agree to shirou's condition. 100 000 years later , shirou is reincarnated in the persona/sekirei/campione verse. powerful shirou! no slash! T for now


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello i'm fuutone and I like funny things and dislike boring things (alway wanted to say that).I like reading novel , fanfiction,light novel, visual novel. I also like martial art.**

 **This is my first story, english isn't my first language (it's my third), so i will probably make a lot of grammatical error. My narration and description will problably be average (maybe worse).**

 **In this story, Shirou will be a counter guardian who finished his duty and has stuck a good deal with Alaya.**

 **The deal was simple he become Alaya's 《dog》 for 100 000 years and he get reincanated after his servitude.**

 **This story is a crossover between fate stay night , persona 3 , 4 ,5 ( not sure about persona 5), campione , sekirei and maybe one piece. He will have a harem**

 **harem member**

 **\- miya ,sekirei**

 **\- medea ,nasuverse**

 **\- matsu ,sekirei**

 **\- kazehana, sekirei**

 **\- boa hancock, if i do a 《one piece saga》**

 **-orihime inoue ,bleach (not sure)**

 **-jeann d'arc, nasuverse (she will get original power)**

 **-grayfia ,probably not, but maybe she will get sucked into a wormhole or something.**

 **MINORS SPOILERS**

 **When he will be reincanated he will gain a lot of benefit... 200 high level magical circuit , high level prana reserve, get all the nasuverse blades in his reality marble,Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and will able to use the rokushiki (he get servant strength and speed because of that).**

 **He will also be a persona user, a campione (later) and haki user (in the chapter 30 or 40). So powerful shirou ( almost godlike, because he will lose sometime...95% he will win ).**

 **END OF THE SPOILERS**

 **I hope to write a good story and please write a lot of constructives reviews . I wish you a pleasant reading.**

 **I do not own Fate Stay night,persona series , campione , sekirei,any animes ,games and books, comics or tv show** **s**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **SHIROU'S POV**

My name is Shirou Emiya and when I was 6 years old ,I survived the 《 fuyuki fire》 . The flames were heavily cursed, by the entity that lived in the holy grail ... **Angra Mainyu**!Seriously! I was lucky to survive. If Kiritsugu , my adoptive father, didn't gave me avalon, I wouln't be there.

After that , I lived normally for ten years , for 10 years, i lived like a normal human . Then I participed in the fifth holy grail war and began my 《heroic》 tale ( the second route 《 unlimited blade work 》).

Few years later, I became an enforcer and saved the world a few times. I surpassed archer in magecraft (structural analyse, tracing , alteration , runes, transmutation, potion making, formalcraft, reinforcement, mind art and the use of unlimited blade work) , archerie and in swordmanship.

I was even able to trace Ea and excalibur 2 , an aerodynamic version of excalibur (for sniping) after 20 years of study. I also married Rin and Altria.

Life was good... until I was betrayed by the clocktower. They were paranoid , jealous and wanted to disect me and one day , they told me literally 《Sorry Shirou but you're too powerful sooo...Die!》.

Yeah ... In the end, I almost completely destroyed clock tower and Zelretch killed me (he was bored)!

And the worse was, that I was forced to become a counter guardian...because! If I didn't, the remnant of the clock tower would kill Rin (they wanted revenge... and saber was too strong for them). But at least ! I bargained a good contract with Alaya

 **THE《 CONTRACT》**

 **EMIYA SHIROU WILL BE A COUNTER GU** **ARDIAN FOR 100 000 YEARS .**

 **EMIYA SHIROU WILL BE LOYAL TO ALAYA FOR 100 000 YEARS .**

 **IN EXCHANGE OF THAT!**

 **EMIYA SHIROU CAN KILL THE REMNANT OF THE CLOCK TOWER AND WILL BE REWARDED AFTER HIS 100 000 YEARS.**

 **EMIYA SHIROU SHALL NOT BE DISTORTED ANY LONGER , BUT STILL HAVE HIS REALITY MARBLE. EMIYA SHIROU SHALL BE REINCANATED AFTER HIS 100 000 OF SERVICE.**

 **WHEN EMIYA SHIROU WILL BE REINCANATED , IT WILL BE IN A WORLD WHERE HE CAN BECOME THE STRONGEST!**

 **SHIROU'S POV**

Yep I'm quite proud of my bargain ,Alaya gain her 《dog》 , I get my revenge and i am not at her service forever. Everybody win !

So for 100 000 years I killed, killed and killed. So many life wasted , the only reason that I didn't break was because I knew that ...one day ,I would be FREE!!!!!!!! That and the fact that I'm not distorted anymore. Because of those reasons I was not broken.Conclusion, I am not Archer or Archer's clone.Tommorow I SHALL BE FREE MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

 **ALAYA'S POV**

In a white space ,somewhere in the multiverse, there is a loli with white and yellow eye.she was quite busty ( imagine illya with yellow eye and a d-cup).she was mad, because her favorite pet is getting away.

"Aye... right now I am not happy! Reason: SHIROU will be free tommorow! It is not fair! My favorite toy will be free. My most powerful weapon will be gone!!!!!!! I mean Heroic spirit SHIROU is the strongest 《EMIYA SHIROU》 around right now. My favorite weapon for genocide! " Stated Alaya with a BIG pout.

"I can't even say 《tehee!!!! It was a joke,you're mine forever!》 with a cute expression !!! "

" It's ALL because of that CONTRACT!!!!!"

 **The next day ,morning,《white space 》**

 **SMARTER ,FAKE, ARCHER'S POV**

"It's time to get my freedom", I state with a big smirk.

Today is 《THE DAY》,the day of my liberty .I face Alaya with happiness and say "Today is the day where I'm supposed to be free so hurry up and give me that and my reward".

"You're sure you don't want to be a counter gardian longer... Like ... another 100 000 years", she say with a innocent tone.

"No", I say with a deadpan expression. "Today I WILL get my freedom. It's the deal we made long ago. Now ,as my reward I want 200 high magical circuits, c-rank prana reserve,the Emiya's magic crest , the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception of Ryougi shiki and all the blades that excist in the babylone gate. You can do it right! Of course you can ... So do it ! And let me alone!",I say with haste and hate.

"Fine!!!" She say with a lot of anger "originally, I wanted to send you in a world where you can become **op with ease** , but now! I will send you in the persona /campione/sekirei verse.If you are unlucky , you'll die!

 **ALAYA'S POV**

"That jerk !!!! I wanted to send him in the dbz world (super easy level mode) as a sayan and when he will die, i would have him become my husband pet. But now ,when he will die I wouldn't accept him and he will suffer.After all , Rin and Saber doesn't like Shirou anymore. They saw all the sins he did since he was my pet",say Alaya murmured darkly.

 **author note**

 **it's was hard and long**

 **shirou will not be able to use his magecraft or his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception until 17 birthday. dont want him to become op too fast.** **the magic crest cannot be used too (until 17).**

 **Alaya is quite hypocritical.**

 **I corrected some minor error**

 **next chapter will be released soon (before monday)**

 **Good night!!!!!!**


End file.
